


最后一夜

by jjonaklove



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Cold War, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 21:06:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjonaklove/pseuds/jjonaklove
Summary: 融入了很多梗，大家找找看XD





	最后一夜

**Author's Note:**

> 融入了很多梗，大家找找看XD

凤凰镇——美国西海岸的一个平凡小镇，此刻像他在每年平安夜该有的那样，家家户户张灯结彩，气温略有下降，但出于沿海气候，除了雨水多了点，并不真的多冷，所以这个点还能看到成群的小孩在父母的催促声中往家赶。

  
除了里昂·肯尼迪家。

  
确切地说，除了里昂·肯尼迪，和他所寄宿的堂叔家。

  
对于这个被迫拼凑起的家庭来说——自从里昂的母亲带着他弟弟远走高飞，把他扔给他的堂叔相依为命以后——平安夜这个日子并不意味着会有什么温暖美好的记忆。

  
没有合家团圆的圣诞大餐，毕竟连合家团圆都已做不到。

  
更别提这天还是里昂父亲的忌日。

  
所以他试图为自己第二天的十六岁生日祈求一只小狗的努力注定落空，也是能够理解的事。

  
「给我滚出去你这个天天偷鸡摸狗的小畜生！」

  
一声尖锐的碎裂声后，堂叔再次摇摇晃晃弯下腰从地板上抄起一个空酒瓶。

  
「你怎么不想想你的死爹？」

被整天沉浸在对自己的无能为力的愤怒与颓废中不可自拔，胡子拉渣的男人激怒，里昂猛地扬起头，盯着这个依稀有几分父亲的影子的男人扔下刻薄的话语。

  
「如果你不是天天坐在那条破沙发上不是喝酒就是对着收音机里的苏联人骂娘，出去找点给发射中心搬砖的活，兴许我还真可以不靠偷鸡摸狗养活我们两个！」

懒得听身后男人陡然拔高声音，夹杂着各种法语里最肮脏字眼的怒骂，里昂干脆地转身摔上门，从床底扒拉出变轻了不少，显然被家里除了自己之外唯一一个人类——活物——偷拿过一些去买酒的零钱罐，打开床头边的旧木箱随手扯出几件换洗衣服，最后在看到收藏在箱底那件水兵服时犹豫了两秒，小心翼翼地拿出来，一股脑把这些东西都塞进一个旧书包里。

  
又一声脆响在卧室门板上炸裂开来。

  
里昂背着包站起来时正好便撞上粗暴地拧动把手闯进来，两眼通红的男人。

  
_看来就算自己不想出去也不行了。_

  
不等对方开口怒骂，决定离家逃避几天的少年果断大步向外走去，将诸如「有种你再也别回来」之类的无聊威胁抛诸脑后。

  
沿着光线晦暗，只有月色照耀的公路向外走，充满节日气氛的热闹小镇同样被渐渐抛在身后。里昂沿着出镇的那条公路走了几百码，看到了熟悉的彩色霓虹灯光，勾勒出BASS STAR HOTEL的字样——由于B字母的灯管坏掉了，老板又好几年懒得花钱修，到现在还是一到晚上就成了ASS STAR HOTEL，里昂一直深表怀疑这个汽车旅馆是怎么样到现在还没倒闭。

  
本来打算找前台求求情借住一晚，如果旅馆老板——那个小时候会乐呵呵给自己糖吃的大胡子大叔——正好在的话，兴许连这一步都可以省略。里昂的打算在看到停车场里一辆光洁发亮的黑色雪佛兰黑斑羚时改了主意。

  
_偷车这种事虽然没干过几次，好吧，也就一次，但也不是不可能成功。_

  
可惜他显然高估了自己的手艺及成功率。虽然他个人非常不愿承认这点，极力归咎于「手气太差」。这辆黑斑羚依旧好端端待在原地，门锁丝毫无损，玻璃纹丝不动，底盘更不可能有什么突破空间。

  
里昂不知道的是，还好他没能成功打开后备箱，否则一整箱枪械和冷兵器，还有叫不上名来看着像是猎杀吸血鬼的木桩的奇怪玩意，也许足以让他打消接下来一切继续「为非作歹」的念头，也不可能一扭头看到那辆「小玩意儿」。

  
_居然插着钥匙。_

  
这种时候格外让人不敢相信自己的运气。

  
即使那是一辆平日里里昂绝对会嫌弃太不够显示男子气概的黄色甲壳虫。

  
但此刻那黄色的车漆在里昂眼中亮过了天上的弯月，圆圆的大灯和车廓，弧形的前保险杠，小巧的后视镜，都格外可爱，惹人——眼下是自己这个偷车贼——喜爱。

「呼——冷静，里昂·肯尼迪，你没问题的。现在，打开车门——」

  
谢天谢地，轻轻扳动一下，几乎没费几根手指一丁点力气，半弧形的小巧车门应声而开了。

「好了，现在让我们把屁股挪到这个小家伙的坐垫上去，然后我们就是ass star了哈哈哈哈——」

  
被自己调侃汽车旅馆招牌的低级笑话逗乐了，里昂关门时还乐不可支差点忘了放轻手脚。

「哇哦！这是什么？一个机器人的标志吗？一个拥有这种车的车主居然会在方向盘中间贴个这么酷的贴纸？真不可思议！」

  
低声地对着方向盘中间那个分明不是贴纸的图标评头论足，变声期的少年嗓音里还带了点低哑的笑意，有些沙哑粗粝，但并不难听，像是演变成为低沉磁性成熟男声的前奏。

  
胸腔的震动让他忽视了尾气管传来的一阵喷气声，像是谁因为「这种车」的可疑评价愤懑的抗议。

尽管对这个毛头小子满腹控诉，黄色甲壳虫决定暂时先不跟他计较，毕竟无论是他自己，还是这个一看今晚就挺倒霉的小子，最好都不要在这种疑似人类节日的日子被送进人类的监狱——以它上次来地球的经验看，不会是什么好地方。

  
于是此刻对自己逃过一劫——很可能是被踢出去摔个四脚朝天屁股开花——毫不知情的里昂顺利拧动插在点火器里的钥匙，听着发动机启动的低沉轰鸣声，愉快地向左打了一圈方向盘开出了这个一片静谧的汽车旅馆停车场，向镇外更远处驶去。

  
本来只是计划开着车沿着公路兜风，四处转转，如果有可能的话找到点能吃的。这种轻松惬意的美妙计划显然赶不上看到闪着警灯等在道旁随时准备测速——如果里面那个条子没睡着的话——的警车这种意料之中的变化，里昂终于想起了自己没有驾照，还刚刚偷了某位不知名人士的车的事实，胃部开始拧成一团，冰冷地下沉。

  
虽然不知道被偷车的那位是否有可能大半夜突然醒来看看自己停在旅馆停车场的爱车有没有不翼而飞，迅速报警通缉，考虑到自己在这附近几个镇的条子眼中绝对是欲除之而后快的尖刺，里昂觉得自己还是不要冒这个险去挑战对方视力和注意力，大摇大摆地从他面前开过去为好。

  
好在自己熟悉一条从森林里穿越而过，一直通到隔壁浣熊镇的小路，有时候在天气晴朗的夏夜，里昂会特意从这里步行穿过，花上半个晚上爬上树，看看天琴座的织女星、天鹰座的牛郎星及天鹅座。

  
这样一来，离找点吃的果腹的目的也不算偏离太远。

  
不知道是不是自己疑心病太重，里昂在降低车速，缓缓转向驶入森林时，总觉得这辆甲壳虫降速的速度比起自己踩离合器及刹车的速度要快上许多，扭头驶进森林时明显有些加速，即使自己并未来得及踩下油门。这种感觉就像是这辆甲壳虫也生怕被交警逮到一样，一边抗拒着接近那个闪烁着危险红蓝灯光的角落，一边欢欣雀跃地窜进了杳无人迹的森林深处。

  
_一定是我想多了，也许这车虽然看起来老，零件倒都还挺灵敏。_

  
黄色的车身隐没在森林里，渐渐连车头灯的光线都看不分明，里昂的心也渐渐放下了些，不再像白日里生活在小镇上，或是待在堂叔身边那样，每时每刻都有需要提心吊胆的事。

  
至少在这一刻，他不用担心追来的车主或是交警，也不用担心堂叔迎面扔来的空酒瓶，或是条子哪天想起来就随时可能下的黑手，万籁俱寂，只有他自己，和这辆又破又小的甲壳虫。

  
但显然今天并不是里昂·肯尼迪的幸运日，或许还要更糟，是那种拿到兔子脚后一不小心弄丢了之后的那种糟糕，只有七英尺多一点宽的窄路上横躺了一棵粗壮的大树，看样子像是前段日子雷暴天里被不幸被劈断后无人理睬的产物。

  
毕竟这条路几乎不能被称为路了，只不过是一条足够宽阔，除了一些横伸出的枝条没有树木遮挡，能够供里昂七弯八拐地骑着摩托或是单车在林中穿行的捷径。没有其他人会想不开打这儿过，自然也没人来管这棵天生天长天收的倒霉红衫。

  
尽管仅凭肉眼评估，里昂也心知肚明自己绝无可能扛起这个拦路虎扔到一边去，给自己刚把屁股坐热的小车清出一条道来，少年仍想尝试一次，毕竟如果试都不试就此放弃，眼下自己可真没什么事可做了。

  
以至于他咬紧牙根拼命试图撼动这棵巨木时，一时半会儿都没来得及回过神来，对身后传来的奇怪声响迅速做出反应。而直到他终于惊觉身后咔嚓哐当的声音显然不可能是车偶尔出点小毛病折腾几声能折腾出来的动静，回过头来的时候，看到的已经是个比自己高出一整个人的大家伙抬脚从自己头顶跨过，顺便将上一刻还让自己头疼不已的巨木也一并跨过的景象。

  
与此同时，那辆小巧的黄色甲壳虫，不翼而飞了。

「Holy shit——」

  
脱口而出一句粗口，比这句粗口蹦得更快的是里昂·有个军人加警察父亲·自诩天不怕地不怕·混世魔王·肯尼迪本人——看清楚面前这个巨大的机器人之后，他以迅雷不及掩耳之速向后弹了出去，一屁股坐在地上——谢天谢地，十二月的森林里还铺满了落叶。

  
像是为了配合他的惊慌，回过身看向他的那个大个子也向后窜了一步，同样一屁股坐在了地上——沉重的钢铁身躯扬起了一叠干燥的落叶。尽管那个大个子机器人蜷起双腿，抱住膝盖，一副害怕又委屈的样子，里昂不知从哪里就是能分辨出来，对方不仅一点都不害怕，还觉得里昂惊慌失措的样子分外有趣，以至于故意学来这副样子取笑他。

  
被自己疑心的这种可能激起了不服气的少年一骨碌从地上爬了起来，瞪视着仍好整以暇坐在地上的黄色机器人——_和那辆黄色甲壳虫一模一样的颜色_——咬紧牙根的脸颊气鼓鼓突出两块，像是某种啮齿类动物。

  
「你是谁？！——我知道你是那辆车变的！你最好解释一下这是怎么回事，反正我已经知道你不可能是哪个睡在旅馆里的倒霉鬼的车了，不老实点我就把你拆成破铜烂铁卖到回收站里去！」

像是被少年虚张声势的威胁逗得更开怀，汽车人那两盏亮着永不熄灭的蓝光的眼睛——_看起来应该是它对应了人类眼睛的部位_——微微向外扩散，像是人类的瞳孔在光线昏暗时微微扩展，组成眼皮的两片弧形钢铁轻轻颤了颤，从前额支出的两根小天线——勺子形状，像是昆虫的触角，又像是某种幼兽的小耳朵——频率略高地短促上下抖动，最后，一阵收音机的白噪音蜂鸣过后，奇异地以广播断断续续连接起的话语从胸腔——与其说是胸腔不如说是胸甲，反正是一大片钢铁包裹起的部分——下方一个收音机里传出来，一直传到里昂耳中。

  
「我是——大黄蜂——你叫什么名字？」

怔愣的少年被眼前超出常人认知的景象蛊惑，不由自主说出了自己的名字。

  
「里昂，我叫里昂·S·肯尼迪。」

收音机里传来一阵笑声，先是孩童的嬉笑，然后变成女人妩媚的轻笑，再后面是几声中年男人从胸腔中发出的低沉闷笑，最后这些笑声都消弭在白噪音中，只剩下一个略带电子音的少年的笑声。

  
大黄蜂当然早已从蜂窝状的扫描界面上知道，眼前这个人类对自己毫无恶意，恶声恶气的故作凶恶，不过是惊惧下的伪装。

  
等这阵措手不及的慌乱过去，里昂才惊觉自己已经和一个汽车人——从他自我介绍里得知的种族名称——并肩而行，走在穿越森林去浣熊镇的路上。当然，对方是男性这一点也是从不经意的打探中得知的。

  
没有打探出什么对自己有威胁的信息，看上去这个天外来客也不像是和克格勃或者圣塔布兰卡贩毒集团有什么牵扯的样子，里昂渐渐放下心来，开始有余力担忧起这个徘徊在被政府抓走做实验的危险边缘的家伙到达浣熊镇后的人身安全。

  
「唔——听着，大黄蜂，现在我们在森林里，没有第三个人，所以没关系。但是等我们到了浣熊镇，你就不能再像这个样子——」里昂对着他摇摇晃晃的机器人造型从头到脚比划了一下，「大摇大摆地到处乱走了，知道吗？」

大黄蜂乖巧地点了点头，一副很上道的样子，迅速跳起来重新变成一辆黄色甲壳虫落回地面上。

「哇哦——真棒！那么现在，嘿！那边有人来了！」

  
里昂一个箭步窜到一棵横卧的红衫后，装出有人路过的样子躲起来，等了半天没听见什么动静，悄悄从湿漉漉的苔藓下露出一双湛蓝的眼睛，哭笑不得地目睹体型庞大的汽车人耍宝的一幕。

  
体型庞大的汽车人趴跪在一个被砍伐后残留在土地里的树桩后面，只把脑袋埋下来让树桩遮住，任由两扇车门和两个轮胎支棱在背后，对自己相对这个可怜的遮挡物而言过于庞大的身躯完全暴露在外的事实视而不见。

「搞什么——」

  
听到里昂哭笑不得的小声抱怨抬起头来，大黄蜂歪了歪脑袋，一个前滚翻重新变成甲壳虫，试图装成无事发生过的样子。

  
「嘿老兄你知道这是不行的吧？」

  
见装傻充愣的计划宣告破产，黄色甲壳虫变回了机器人，垂头丧气地趴跪在少年面前，耷拉的脑袋后压的小耳朵让他看起来像只被主人并无多少责怪之意训斥后的金毛。

  
这种即视感让里昂不由自主伸出手摸了摸他和自己脑袋高度齐平的头顶，顺便偷偷用两根手指捋了捋那对天线，也顺便让自己心中所想溜出了口。

「你有时候给我的感觉像只小狗——你知道小狗吗？是那种总是很快乐，永远会对你忠诚的动物，哪个男孩不喜欢小狗呢……我今天早上就是这样被赶出门的。」

  
说到这里，兴高采烈的少年终于重新被旧日的阴霾掩盖了色彩。大黄蜂伸出手掌，学着少年的动作轻轻拍了拍他的头。

像是想到了什么，又像被这个无声的简单动作抚慰，里昂猛然抬头看向大黄蜂。

  
「不过没关系，现在我有你了！除了小狗，哪个男孩不喜欢机器人呢？嘿……我是说……」

少年声调中带上了迟疑。

  
「我有你的对吧？你不会离开我的对吗？」

然而他的问题并未得到直接的回应。大黄蜂不动声色地转移了话题。

  
「我们的星球上——也有这种生物，虽然——是机器的……」

  
男孩瞪大了眼睛，湛蓝色的眼眸里欣喜一览无遗，大黄蜂有点不忍心告诉他接下来的话。

  
「而且——是我的——敌人那边的……」

看到男孩接下来的惊讶又紧张的表情，大黄蜂突然觉得有些抱歉。

  
毕竟在眼下这个安宁静谧的深夜时分，对一个看起来对战争的残酷一无所知的十几岁孩子，骤然提起这个沉重的话题，让他可能为自己担忧——哪怕只是有可能——多少有些不近人情的煞风景。

  
为了弥补，他看了眼从树叶间隙一闪而过，路过的不知谁家走丢的狗，回想了一下曾经做过的尝试，变换了自己的头型。

「哇哦！可爱！」

  
这个举动看上去成功地取悦了少年，里昂肉眼可见地放松了些，肩膀塌下来，连话匣子都迫不及待地打开。

  
「既然你有敌人的话——那你也有家人吧？」

点点头，那个带着电子音的少年音色再次响起来。

  
「他们和我同为汽车人，我们一起并肩战斗，守卫我们的家园。虽然战争远未结束，但是只要我们站在一起，我相信迟早会迎来那一天。」

  
却看见走在自己右手边的少年突然消沉下去。

「哦……真好。我……我是说，起码你们还怀着胜利的希望。」

  
轻轻的吸鼻子声传来，被长长的金棕色顺滑发丝遮挡，大黄蜂看不清里昂的脸。

  
「三年了，折腾了这么久，也许我早就放弃了。毕竟对方是苏联人，是克格勃，而我只是美国西部小镇上一个一事无成的穷小子。不放弃又能怎么样呢？不放弃他也回不来了，连骨头都找不到，不知被胡乱埋在玻利维亚哪个角落。」

  
没有在意机器人轻轻拍着自己肩膀的笨拙安慰，里昂不管不顾说下去。

  
「在遇到你之前，我刚被我叔叔赶出门……」

  
不经意看见大黄蜂圆润脑门上的钢条颇有围着额心的变形金刚标志虬成一团的迹象，里昂连忙补充了一句。

  
「他其实不是坏人，也不是对我有什么意见……好吧，好吧也许，也许看到我总让他想起他的哥哥，我的父亲。虽然我能够理解，但是并不认同他所做的一切。

  
我是说，他可以选择把我父亲不见天日的卧底生涯，玻利维亚的贩毒集团，这一切一切乱七八糟的糟心事，全部塞进地下室里。然后朝前看继续生活，哪怕是装作什么事也没有一样。

  
或者选择强硬到底，坚持和那些黑警察，那些警局高层，克格勃的走狗抗争。但是他不能一边把脑袋埋在那些悲惨的过去里，泡在酒精里麻痹沉沦，放弃剩下的人生，一边什么也不做，对现状毫无努力，听凭那些条子逍遥法外。他——」

  
里昂的染上哭腔的声音渐渐高亢，在森林里传出去很远，最后戛然而止，只留下一声响亮的抽泣。

而听到的这个故事，毫无疑问也大大出于大黄蜂意料之外。

  
_太意外了。_

  
眼前这个看上去永远勾起一边嘴角调笑，吊儿郎当漫不经心虚掷着自己十几岁的青春年华的少年，居然背负着如此沉重的过去，渐渐清亮的月光投射下的影子，藏着一个如此沉重的故事。

  
而这一点，迅速让这个赛博坦星的汽车人，这个在战火中飞速成长的战士，心有戚戚地意识到他们其实是同一类人，是被相似的苦难磨砺出的相似灵魂。

  
一旦意识到彼此是同类，大黄蜂也悄悄收起了对人类少年的轻视与促狭心思，心中盈满了全然的眷恋与纵容。

  
小心翼翼开口，大黄蜂试图与里昂分享自己在漫长抗争中的体会，以期能带给这个迷茫的少年些许勇气。

  
「那是货真价实的战争。代价是，天长日久，有时人们很难再分辨出谁才代表真正的正义。甚至连身处其中的战士自己，有时都会对自我产生怀疑。

  
我的家园正在经历战争，你的也一样，不仅是你的国家，你的家庭也是，也许你不承认，但是你的父亲，你，甚至还有你叔叔，你们和那些条子之间，迟早要分出胜负。不是你们最终获得胜利，就是他们最终让这一切盖棺定论。这就是战争，可能漫长到身处其中的每个人都看不到尽头，可能看起来非常平淡甚至被称为『冷战』，但依旧是战争。战争，战争从未改变。

  
我不能告诉你具体的，但是我可以告诉你的是，我在等一个契机，一个让我的同伴能够悄然蛰伏下来，韬光养晦，以图再次反击的时机。而我不在意那需要多久，只要它到来了，就永远不会太迟。」

不幸的是，在他好不容易用自己的电子音说完这一长串后，收音机好像因为工作劳损出了点问题，突然跳了频率放了一段旋律。更不幸的是，这段歌词像是故意和大黄蜂作对一样，恰好驳斥了他长篇大论的主题。

  
「……Young at heart but it's getting much too lat——嗞！」

  
气鼓鼓地关上这个讨人嫌的收音机，大黄蜂有些不好意思地四下张望，就是不肯看向错愕的人类少年。

  
而这尴尬的一幕迅速被里昂的笑声打破了。

  
捂着肚子乐不可支的少年一边放声大笑，一边在破碎的笑声间隙断断续续和疑似害羞了的汽车人聊起他喜欢的音乐。

  
「哈哈哈哈哈哈——哦！这是枪花的新歌！这两张专辑的每一首歌我都很喜欢！噗——不过我的同学都迷上了那个叫N.W.A的嘻哈团体，他们说摇滚已经过时了，马上就是嘻哈的天下了，还说我老土——」

  
橘色灯火点点，浣熊镇就在眼前，滔滔不绝的少年止住话头，朝大黄蜂打了个响指。会意的汽车人温顺地重新变成黄色小车，载着里昂小心翼翼驶进浣熊镇，避开人口密集的住宅区，向西南方不起眼的角落行去。

  
一路平安无事，今天头一件算得上幸运的好事在眼前浮现——这个人迹罕至的荒远僻隅处，竟然有一片清澈的湖泊，一块写着褪色的「天鹅湖」字样的破烂指示牌杵在湖畔，隔着夜阑时分月光下水雾朦胧的湖面可以隐约看见对岸有幢房子的轮廓，里昂在心底祈祷那座房子空无一人。

  
沿着蜿蜒的湖岸到达屋外，示意大黄蜂待在原地别动，里昂蹑手蹑脚轻轻绕着房子兜了一圈，再踩着厨房的外檐爬上二楼往卧室里看了眼。

  
_没人，完美。_

  
松了口气放心地大摇大摆绕到正门——果不其然反锁了——里昂开始耐心地撬锁。然而下一秒一个小小的金属尖刺从身后探出来，毫不犹豫伸进锁眼转了转，反锁的门应声而开，就像用钥匙打开的那样顺畅，丝毫无损。  
惊喜在少年眼中点亮，抓住大黄蜂还没来得及收回的小零件，里昂像每一个对汽车、机器人，总而言之类似的机械着迷的男孩那样，情不自禁大声赞叹起来。

  
「哇这可真是——太帅了！大黄蜂你居然还有这一手！」

  
这阵兴奋在把大黄蜂从车库放进来，带领着他满屋子翻箱倒柜——当然，得提防这个冒冒失失的家伙撞坏家具，搅乱屋子——后发现食物丰富，主人的电话机有暂离几天有事留言的提示时，达到了幸福的巅峰。

  
从卧室柜子里拽出一条橙黄色棉织毛毯，披在自己和身边依偎着自己的大个子身上，靠在墙上遥望着湖面倒映的娥眉月，里昂轻声呢喃。

  
「我从来没见过这个湖，还有这个小木屋。以前来这个镇……都是和我父亲一起。那时他还没去当卧底，我也还很小，我们开车去那家炸鸡汉堡店，来份凤梨百香果口味的特大杯汽水，再一人来一个汉堡。据说卡路里爆表，胆固醇更是每日建议摄取量的两倍，我记得那时候总有个眉毛一高一低的家伙这么念叨，但是，谁他妈在乎呢？这可是方圆百里最好吃的汉堡。」

  
大黄蜂没有接话，只有笔直平放在地面上，向两边分开左右晃悠的两只脚，表明这个机器人在静静地听。

  
里昂并没就此轻易放过他。

  
「你呢，小蜂？你是第一次来地球吗？哦，我是说，感觉你好像对这里很熟悉。」

熟悉的电子音再次轻轻响起。

  
「不是，上次来的时候，我遇见了一个女孩，给她惹了点麻烦。」

「哦……一个……女孩……我想你一定很喜欢她。」

「你喜欢女孩吗？也许我可以把你介绍给她？如果我还有机会见到她的话。」

  
大黄蜂偏过头看向头顶只到自己肩头的少年，眼神里带了些紧张的神色，尽管眼神失去焦距神游天外的少年对此一无所知。

「哦不不不，我的意思是……算了……也许你们汽车人，还是变形金刚？随便了，也许你们和我们的喜欢不太一样……总之，好吧，我不喜欢女孩。我是说，我喜欢的是和我一样的家伙，有鸡巴会长腿毛的那种，不是那些皮肤光滑笑容迷人的女孩子。虽然……」

  
里昂抓了抓过长的金发，低下头叹了口气。

  
「虽然我曾经喜欢的那个人笑容一样迷人。」

「曾经？发生了什么？」

  
大黄蜂敏锐地捕捉到了他话语中的未尽之意。

「唔……我画了张他的画，被发现了，他们叫我怪胎，没了。」

「没关系，我们汽车人不怎么在乎性别。而且……我觉得你比她更好。」

  
低下头，歪着脑袋，轻轻凑上前，将自己钢铁的头颅与人类少年俊俏的侧脸紧贴在一起，大黄蜂小心翼翼蹭了蹭，像只试图安慰情绪低落的主人的大个子金毛犬。

里昂再次瞪大了眼睛，这次连眉毛都高高地挑起了一边，最后笑了出来，虽然明显带着一些开心，依旧归于苦涩，像过去每一次一样。

  
「哦你真的很贴心，但是，没人会喜欢我的。我？靠小偷小摸过活，和条子势不两立，性格孤僻，没有朋友，天天听老掉牙的摇滚乐。哦差点忘了，我还是个喜欢鸡巴的怪胎。」

大黄蜂钢铁的手掌轻轻摩挲了一下里昂顺滑的发丝，并没有接着他的话反驳。

  
「虽然她也穿着皮衣，听摇滚乐，但是她……太过于软弱了。也许你的确充满了破坏性，但是我觉得这样很好。你和我更像。」

  
汽车人肋骨下方的收音机嗞啦了两声，再次启动固定在一个频率上，这次放的是另一首歌。

「Non, je ne regrette rien……我父亲以前会在洗车时哼这首歌，他从兵团离开的那天学会的……这首歌……」

  
声音渐渐低下去，直到只能听见清浅的呼吸声，精疲力尽的少年沉入深眠。

  
直到一阵瘙痒从耳廓传来，里昂分开垂向两边的顺滑发丝被捉起一小簇，发梢轻轻插入外耳道，来回转动抽插。

  
_等等？！坐在自己腰侧的人是谁？！_

  
猛然瞪大双眼，看着对方狡黠的笑容在嘴角挤出一对深深的梨涡，一个可能性突然漫上心头。

  
「所以我是在做梦吗……啊……原来是梦啊……」

  
少年轻轻嘟囔了一句。

借助手肘微微撑起的上半身重新跌回床铺。

  
_看来自己在梦里还睡回了床上，真够自觉的。_

  
轻松下来的里昂意识再次有些模糊，打量着同样一脸轻松不动声色的陌生少年，脑海中思绪漫无边际随波逐流。

  
_是因为睡着之前和小蜂谈起那样的话题吗？还对他不负责任地说了那样暗示的话。尽管得到的回应听上去很不错……但是……汽车人和人类又怎么有可能呢？一定是自己胡思乱想，才会梦见眼前这个家伙_——这个臆想出的人类小蜂，有着小麦色的健康肤色，裸露在外布满汗水的皮肤光滑紧致，泛着蜂蜜光泽，笑起来露出洁白的虎牙，像只傻气的大型犬——_像小蜂变成人类应该有的那样。_

像是不满里昂突然的神游天外，和他年纪相仿的少年皱起眉头，用自己毛茸茸的脑袋蹭了蹭他的腋窝，摩擦让栗色的粗硬发丝四下支棱起来。

  
_反正是做梦。_

  
怀揣着这样破罐破摔的想法，里昂索性对自己不可告人的心思放任自流，不加掩饰地盯着少年健壮的臂膀与饱满的胸部——_不是不想看屁股和别的更多地方，但是暂时看不到嘛_。

  
满意地重新获得了里昂的注意力，小麦色皮肤少年一把脱下自己身上被汗液浸湿的运动背心，团成一团随便擦了擦后背与前胸，最后毫不留恋将物尽其用的背心扔到了床底。

  
看着随着他的动作被挤压变形的乳肉，里昂觉得自己的呼吸有些急促，下身的牛仔裤也变紧了些。

  
然后这一点也再次被敏锐地捕捉到了。

  
不知名的少年贴心地将里昂两条笔直长腿和腿间那团鼓鼓囊囊从他的牛仔裤中解放出来，灵巧的手指从白色拳击内裤的开口处钻进去，小幅度地轻轻抚摸着半勃的阴茎尚未完全舒展的包皮。

  
对于这个青涩的年纪而言，这种程度的刺激已经足以让他的小鸟展翅欲飞，直指天空了。里昂难耐地挪了挪屁股，离端坐的少年——_小蜂_——更近了些。

  
被他直白的反应取悦，少年开心地咧开嘴，粉嫩的舌尖轻轻舔过一颗虎牙，干脆地坐起身脱下自己的短裤，再毫不犹豫将和里昂一模一样的内裤迅速脱下，扔到床底和背心待在一起。

  
始终目不转睛盯着他的一举一动，里昂迫不及待将自己早已被渗出的前液濡湿一小片的内裤扔去它该在的地方。

  
现在两个人终于赤裸相对了。

  
除了里昂穿着一件看上去被小心珍藏，还很新的水兵服。

已经被里昂偷偷在心底唤作小蜂的少年，显然对眼前的情景与进展非常满意，扩大的笑容融化了里昂早已溃败的意志力，这个晕头转向的小镇少年除了把自己坚硬到发疼的阴茎插进他的嘴里——_如果能够插进下面的小洞里就更好了_——别的什么也想不起来。

  
无论是自己什么时候突然穿上这件被自己塞进包底的，父亲送给自己的水兵服，还是自己怎样就突然和这个陌生的，被自己单方面自作多情当成大黄蜂——人类大黄蜂——的少年进行到这一步，统统都不是他盛满一锅浆糊的脑壳里能理清楚的问题。

  
更别提少年不疾不徐地牵过他带着薄茧的手，引领着伸向自己的身后——圆润的两瓣臀肉之间深深的沟壑中，松软的后穴一张一翕，吞吐着粘腻湿滑的液体。

  
_操。_

  
里昂脑中的弦绷断了。

不管不顾扶住少年纤细的腰身试图将他掀翻在身下，却被迅速跨坐在自己身上的少年阻止，摸索着找到里昂精神抖擞，不断从马眼汩汩流出透亮液体的阴茎，少年小心翼翼扶住，对准自己渴求地为他门户大开的后穴，缓缓坐了下去。

  
_太紧了。_

  
甬道内惊人的柔软与热度，包裹容纳了里昂的一切。少年莽撞地开始抽出阴茎，托着那两瓣之前就想尝试蹂躏一番的臀肉让它们稍稍抬起，再握住腰侧狠狠拉向自己，将惊喘一声的蜜色少年钉在自己的阴茎上。

  
颠簸在浪尖，悄然而至的少年终于开了口，随着一串破碎的呻吟，与之前带着电子音的少年音色极为相似的声音传至里昂耳中。

  
「哈……啊……等……等一等！慢点——」

  
昏了头的小子这个时候可不会听进他的话，更何况谁又说得清这不是欲拒还迎的羞涩请求。

  
一边向体内深处没头没脑不管不顾冲撞着，一边开口调笑起身上东倒西歪的人，小镇一霸的恶劣突然绽开爪牙。

「你看起来和我想象的不太一样。」

  
蜜色皮肤的少年蹙紧了眉瞪视着里昂。

  
「哈哈哈哈我是说，你知道的，我以为你会是那种比我年长个七八岁的样子。」

意识到对方是在取笑自己看上去比他还小几岁的外表和并不高大的体型——至少相对汽车人与人类的对比而言——少年翻了翻白眼，纡尊降贵开口和搞不清状况，竟然在床上逗弄自己床伴的毛头小子耐心解释。  
「我在我们星球也属于体型较小，比较年轻的类型。」

「唔……意思是说比起其他人，你的个头很小吗？」

  
毫无疑问痞笑着的，傻乎乎的坏小子的揶揄再次被还以了一个白眼。

为了避免这张不老实的嘴再吐出什么气到自己的话来，少年加快了自己上下起伏的速度，动作幅度也渐渐增大。这种伤敌一千自损八百的做法显然颇见成效，两个人都只剩大声喘着粗气，从喉中泄露出低哑呻吟的余力。

  
汗液顺着饱满的乳肉缓缓滑下来，在早已变硬的乳头稍作停留，随着抖动终于落下，滴在里昂的小腹上。收紧的甬道将两个人都逼向无休止快感的尽头，浅金色发丝垂落在鼻尖，天蓝色的眼瞳温柔凝视着湛蓝的眼眸，像天空倒映进海洋。

  
直到潮汐席卷了一切，全身绷紧的少年攥住手头能抓到的最近的东西，凭借这唯一的支点，撑起自己不住颤抖的身躯，情欲的余韵在一声破音的高亢呻吟后萦绕不去。被突然的紧缩裹挟，和他一同释放，里昂已经无力顾及肩章被扯脱线了一点这种细枝末节。随着喷射的精液，眼前的一切都被涂抹成乳白色，刺眼的白光从大脑深处炸裂，最后在视网膜上留下短暂的盲区。

  
最后的视线中只能模糊看见拉开窗帘的身影，浓稠的乳白色精液——显然是自己刚刚射进那个销魂窟里的——从修长结实的两腿间缓缓滑落，如奶与蜜。

  
里昂终于被白光淹没。

等到梦中不知一晌贪欢的人类少年终于转醒，迟疑地眨了眨眼，看向窗外晨光的清辉时，天色已近破晓。而在惊异地发现自己穿着睡着前的T恤安稳躺在屋子里柔软的床上，橙黄色毛毯好端端整齐搭在自己身上时，困惑与惊慌一并涌上来，几乎让想起梦中一切的少年窒息。

  
分明睡着前一刻，还和那个人——不，不是那个少年，是作为汽车人的大黄蜂——靠在一起，听着属于父亲曾经短暂待过随后被解散的军团的歌，然而睡醒后自己却躺在床上，几乎像是梦中一切的再现。

  
_天呐，我怎么能那样想他。_

  
无法自制地不断回想着梦中的一切，那个少年的虎牙，喘息时微阖的眼睑，流泻出欲望的呻吟，里昂痛苦地徘徊在自己的欲望与良心谴责中无法自拔。对自己刚刚沉浸在什么淫秽梦境中一无所知的汽车人——_钢铁的那个_——还坐在离自己不远处的地板上，观察着一只树杈上休憩的翠鸟。那样纯粹到近乎天真，对自己那样不设防。

  
里昂觉得自己不能再这样继续留在他身边了。

可惜蹑手蹑脚试图掩上门溜出去的努力，在踏出第一步时就宣告失败，大黄蜂敏锐地迅速回头盯着僵住的里昂，收音机开始嘶啦嘶啦。

  
不等他用奇怪的电台广播拼凑出一句疑问，里昂认命地自觉回答。

  
「我……我去买汉堡！不早了，有点饿了……都没注意这个点了……」

  
一步跨出屋檐的遮盖范围，大黄蜂重新变成了黄色甲壳虫，用实际行动无声宣告了自己一定要跟着去的决心。里昂无奈地坐上车，任由这个敏感而固执的汽车人自行启动，载着他绕出天鹅湖 ，向浣熊镇另一头驶去。

  
细密的雨丝打在里昂身上，几乎感觉不到存在，却迅速沾湿他的发尾。匆忙买好了记忆中熟悉的套餐，里昂赶紧坐回大黄蜂肚子里，拐进一条阴暗的小巷，准备享受自己的「大餐」。

  
可惜阴暗的小巷不仅是刺头少年的绝佳藏身之所，更是街头混混的天堂。显然他今天的运气重新跌回波谷，注定有人要来打扰寿星这一天的第一顿饭。

  
察觉到从巷尾围过来堵住出口的身影，里昂想了想，攥住汉堡抓紧时间咬了一口，迈出车门做好了干一架的准备——这种场面对于这个混迹在街头巷尾，摸爬滚打在泥泞中讨生活，身上新旧交叠永远伤痕不断的十六岁少年而言，太过熟悉，以至于麻木，更从未想过除了孤身奋战，还有谁会守护着自己的后背。

  
然而当里昂被首当其冲的混混一巴掌掀掉汉堡和汽水，捏紧拳头准备战斗时，不过一个眨眼的时间，眼前的人全部躺在地上闷哼着捂住身体不同部位，一个黄色的身影蹲在那个不知死活的混混头领身侧，笨拙地用自己粗壮的钢铁手指掏着他的口袋。直到掏空了这帮家伙裤兜里叮呤咣啷作响的一大把25美分硬币，汽车人才终于心满意足回到怔愣的里昂身边，半蹲下尽量平视他的双眼，两只手小心翼翼将掌心的硬币捧到他面前。

  
「这次换我给你买汉堡了。」

电光石火之际，里昂明白了短促的电子音中未尽之意——以前你的父亲带你买汉堡，虽然现在他不在了，但是我会给你买汉堡。

  
别难过，里昂。

  
你不再是独自面对一众敌人的孤狼了。

被寒冷的雨丝冻僵的身躯中有暖流缓缓流淌过血管，寒冰覆盖的地方传来咔嚓咔嚓解冻的声音，勇气与热血重新回到四肢百骸，汇入心脏。

  
_也许冰冷的钢铁有时比血肉之躯更温暖。_

  
试着说出口也许并没有那样难。

  
至少这个赤诚的灵魂值得自己回以同等的赤诚，哪怕冒着被他侧目的风险——不，也许他也是有心的，至少他会说「汽车人不在乎性别」这种暗示的话语，尽管这种暗示也许只是自己一厢情愿的自作多情。

  
_也许我应该更勇敢一点。_

  
_告诉他我的梦境，由他与我一同上演的绮梦。_

  
_告诉他我对他的渴求，我的灵魂为他颤抖。_

  
_即使他和我来自不同生命构成。_

  
_不同星球。_

眼前仍蹲在原地没有挪动的大黄蜂歪了歪头，瞪大他天蓝色的「灯盏」，见里昂伸出手后就愣在原处纹丝不动，手臂悬在空中，阖上眼将脑袋放在他的手掌下轻轻拱了拱，在他的手心里蹭着。

  
从手心传来的触感惊醒了里昂，深吸了口气，少年脸上重新浮现出一个玩世不恭的笑容。

  
「走吧，我们回去，等回到小屋我告诉你一个秘密。」

  
清晨七点多，天色依旧晦暗，阴雨绵绵的日子里，天亮得格外晚些。黄色的甲壳虫驶进湖畔小屋的车库，等到一个少年挺拔的身影钻出车身，小车便迅速变形成一个身高两米多的汽车人。

  
径直走进屋里点燃壁炉，火焰的烘烤下室内温度缓缓回升，拨弄完几块木柴，又摆弄了好几次火钳，为了再给自己找点事情做，分散紧张的心绪——尤其是在某个家伙像条大狗一样围着自己打转，却始终一声不吭不愿抢先开口的情况下——里昂开始收拾自己没几样东西的背包。

  
当大黄蜂突然意识到什么上前两步试图阻止时，已经太迟了。

  
里昂已经看见了那件被重新叠好的水兵服。

嗞啦一声，收音机突然自己开启，来来回回，却发现所有频道都只剩下一个声音。

  
「亲爱的国民、同胞们，鉴于独立国家联合体成立后的情况，我宣布辞去我作为苏维埃社会主义共和国联盟总统的职务——」

里昂疑惑地翻弄着手中水兵服的动作猛然顿住了。

  
他认出了这个声音，那是苏联的最高国家领导人，时年60岁的总统戈尔巴乔夫。

  
意识到某个重要时刻的降临，里昂依旧紧紧攥着那件水兵服，转身扑向壁炉对面屏幕外凸的电视机。

完全按照国家领导人真正的办公室仿造的克里姆林宫第四号办公室里气氛凝重，墙面上贴着绿色的锦缎，一张毫无装饰的办公桌后，戈尔巴乔夫仍在继续念着一份讲话稿。

  
「——命中注定当我作为这个国家的领袖时，这个国家的形势已经不容乐观。」

里昂用力到发白的指尖被什么略硬的东西硌到隐隐作痛。

  
低下头发现，那是水兵服左臂袖筒上的肩章——稍微脱线了一点，和那个绮梦中，半梦半醒的边缘，自己隐约看到的景象中被蜜色皮肤少年扯脱的那个，一模一样。

  
抬起头看向离自己一步之遥，僵在原地的大黄蜂，里昂似乎明白了些什么。那些朦胧的梦境渐渐清晰，似有若无的抚慰化为实体，被自己一笑置之当作大脑自行编织的梦幻体验，原来都是真实。

  
那个小麦色皮肤，笑起来露出虎牙，像只淘气又顺从的大型犬的少年，就是眼前这个紧张到极点的汽车人。

  
就是大黄蜂。

  
_看来这下，需要交代些什么，坦诚些什么的人，不再是自己了。_

  
里昂扬起一侧浓眉，顺带着扬了扬手中的水兵服，无声的瞪视传递了含义明确的，无言的质问。

收音机与电视机中同步的讲话仍在继续。

  
「——社会获得了自由，政治上和精神上得到解放，这是最主要的成就。我们却没有充分地理解、意识到它的意义，究其原因是我们尚未学会如何利用新的自由。」

  
出乎意料地，大黄蜂电子音的少年腔调骤然响起，却牛头不对马嘴地说起与里昂的质问毫无关联的话题。

  
「你也得到你的自由了吗，里昂？」

  
显然，这句反问倒是与全世界都正在全神贯注倾听的那段话紧密相连。

  
也与里昂·肯尼迪，以及他的父亲、他的叔叔，他失去与即将到来的人生，紧密相连。

终于被不过比自己年长一两岁，却沉静得多的赛博坦星人点醒，里昂湛蓝色的眼眸中幽深的瞳孔因为激动扩散到极致，嘴唇蠕动着试图嗫嚅几句，却始终组织不好语言。

_这是真的吗？一切都结束了吗？克格勃无法再威胁到自己和家人了吗？_

电视机里谢顶的末代总统的讲话仍未结束，像是对远隔重洋之外的少年心底的疑问作出回答。

  
「我们生活在一个崭新的时代：『冷战』已经结束，无节制的『军备竞赛』已经停止，而曾对我国经济起破坏作用的国家极度军国主义化也已经有效地停止。世界大战的威胁已经解除——」

  
大黄蜂轻手轻脚迈出一步，走到眼中燃起熊熊火焰的少年身后，蹲下身轻轻从背后环抱住他。

「——并庄严承诺不再干涉别国事务，并放弃在国外使用武力。」

  
汽车人的大脑袋搁进里昂肩窝中，冰冷的钢铁侧颊贴上他的侧脸，渐渐染上人类的体温。

莫斯科时间7点12分，随着戈尔巴乔夫合上绿色的演讲稿文件夹，他和苏联一起从世界历史的舞台上谢幕。7点38分，红色的苏联国旗在克里姆林宫上空降下，取而代之的是白蓝红三色俄罗斯国旗。

美国西海岸加州时间8点40分，里昂·肯尼迪轻轻向后靠进那个对自己永远忠诚，永远顺从，永远赤诚，名叫大黄蜂的赛博坦星汽车人怀中，问出那句从讲话伊始便萦绕在自己心头的请求。

  
「所以，我们，我和你，也可以有新的人生了吗？」

1991年12月25日，地球终于摆脱「冷战」的阴云，里昂·肯尼迪重新拾起以父之名对抗仇敌的勇气，大黄蜂最终等到了那个带领族人在地球上扎根韬光养晦的契机。

  
而里昂与大黄蜂，人类少年与汽车人，在经历了试探、磨合、情投意合与揣度，推心置腹与温存，种种戏剧般跌宕起伏的低俗小说情节后，终于鼓起勇气，共同面对，两个灵魂的心心相依。

  
这是黎明的曙光降临前的，最后一夜。


End file.
